


Kyoko's Secret Talents

by Shea777



Series: I Am Trying My Hand At This! [4]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Musically Gifted, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Shea777
Summary: Kyoko has some secret talents. what is going to happen next?





	1. Kerosene by Miranda Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> I often listen to country music while I drive, and these song struck me as a perfect fit for Kyoko's situation. When I find other songs or get more ideas for her talents I plan to update.  
> I own nothing: Skip Beat belongs to the original author, and the songs belong to those that wrote them and origanaly preformed them.

Kyoko’s Secret Talent Chapter 1

Kyoko had a couple of talents, ones she kept to herself. She did not view them as a strong talents, because Sho had told her that she should not play music or sing. The only one he could not discourage was her ability to learn and speak other languages quickly and fluently. She could read, write, and speak: Japanese(Obviously), English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Russian, Chines (again this is not a big surprise, But this because of how close the two countries are to each other.), and Arabic. The Fuwa’s had encouraged her to learn as many languages as she could. Kyoko now knew this was because they had hoped she would marry their son and help run the inn, when Sho took over. 

One afternoon, Kyoko was in the music department. She had no other work currently. The filming was finished for BoxR, the first season anyway, Dark Moon was also on break, BridgeRock was later in the week, and there had been no love me request so far today. On top of that, the work for The Tragic Maker, was finished. Though it had been nice to see Corn again.

She grabbed an acoustic guitar and a music stand. She sat down, grabbed some sheet music and placed it on the stand and picked up the guitar and begane to play and sing.

_ I’m waitin’ on the sun to set ‘cause yesterday ain’t over yet. _

_ I started smoking cigarettes there’s nothing else to do I guess. _

_ Dust roads ain’t made for walking, spinning tires ain’t made for stoppin’. _

_ I’m giving up on love, ‘cause love’s given up on me. _

_ I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad _

_ Life ain't hard but it's too long to live it like some country song _

_ Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really ain't a crime _

_ I'm giving up on love 'cause love's given up on me _

Unbeknownst to her, Ren, Moko, Yashiro, Sebastian, and the President were walking by the two way mirror in front of the room she was in, as they were searching for her. The stopped as they hear her start to sing. And they were amazed by her ability and talent.

_ Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in kerosene _

_ Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn, ha! _

_ Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin' _

_ Well I'm giving up on love 'cause love's given up on me _

_ Now I don't hate the one who left _

_ You can't hate someone who's dead _

_ He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun _

_ I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name _

_ Well I'm giving up on love 'cause love's given up on me _

_ Well I'm giving up on love, hey, love's given up on me _

“Wow, did any of you know she could play and sing like that?” Yashiro asked.

Sabastine shook his head. The president hummed, “ No, I had know idea, it most certainly was not on her audition sheet.

“No, but then again, if  _ HE _ , told her not to play or sing, she may not have wanted to tell anyone. She far out strips him in talent, if he found out, well you can imagine what happened.” Moko said

Ren just stood there his mouth gaping open like a trout, or maybe a koi-fish


	2. Better Man by Little Big Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Kyoko's Secret Talents Chapter 2

As they stood there, Kyoko shuffled the papers on the music stand and began to play again. After she finished she began to play a new song.

_ I know I’m probably better off on my own _

_ Than lovin' a man who didn’t know _

_ What he had when he had it _

_ And I see the permanent damage you did to me _

_ Never again, I just wish I could forget when it was magic _

_ I wish it wasn’t four am, standing in the mirror _

_ Saying to myself, you know you had to do it I know _

_ The bravest thing I ever did was run _

Kyoko sang to Sho, although he was nowhere near her. She had finally let go of his hurtful words. Her true journey of healing had finally begun.

_ Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again _

_ But I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man _

_ And I know why we had to say goodbye _

_ Like the back of my hand _

_ And I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man _

_ A better man _

Ren/Kuon/Corn listened, he could hear the grief that she was finally releasing over what had happened to her.

_ I know I’m probably better off all alone _

_ Than needing a man who could change his mind at any given minute _

_ And it’s always on your terms _

_ I’m hanging on every careless word _

_ Hoping it might turn sweet again _

_ Like it was in the beginning _

_ But your jealousy, I can hear it now _

_ You’re talking down to me like I’ll always be around _

_ You push my love away like it’s some kind of loaded gun _

_ Boy, you never thought I’d run _

Lory knew he would have to talk to Kyoko. If she was hiding this amazing gift, who knew what other talents she might have tucked away.

_ Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again _

_ But I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man _

_ And I know why we had to say goodbye _

_ Like the back of my hand _

_ And I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man _

_ A better man _

_ Better man _

Kanae was surprised, but as she listened, she began to understand herself appointed best friend better. If this was how she had felt about the basterd, it was no wonder she believed herself incapable of loving others.

_ I hold onto this pride because these days it’s all I have _

_ And I gave you my best and we both know you can’t say that _

_ You can’t say that _

_ I wish you were a better man _

_ I wonder what we would’ve become _

_ If you were a better man _

_ We might still be in love _

_ If you were a better man _

_ You would’ve been the one _

_ If you were a better man _

_ Yeah, yeah _

Yashiro held on to his hope, maybe she and Ren could get together. But underneath his hope, he wondered where the poor girl’s parents were. How was it they did not see what the boy had been doing to their daughter?

_ Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again _

_ And I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man _

_ And I know why we had to say goodbye _

_ Like the back of my hand _

_ And I just miss you and I just wish you were a better man _

_ We might still be in love, if you were a better man _

_ Better man _

Sabastine just gave a small smile. He cared deeply for this little lady.


	3. Heart Break by Lady Antebellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Kyoko's Secret Talents Chapter 3

Kyoko smiled as she shuffled the papers once more. As she started to play once more, the secret audience was surprised. Because this song had a slightly more upbeat rhythm.

_I paint my lips red, I turn my own head_

_Don't need nobody's help, zipping up my own dress_

_Pay my own tab, with my own cash, unattached_

_Sometimes the world alone, sounds like a sad song_

_Why's it gotta be, cause what I really need is a reset_

_And a deep breath, yeah_

Kanae nodded, this song seemed to display her sabf’s (herself appointed best friend’s) current feelings very adeptly.

_I think it's time to take a heart break, out late_

_Solo on a Saturday night_

_Going out without a plus one, I'm done_

_Falling over pickup lines_

_I'm single for the summer, I won't rebound_

_One lover to another, or be tied down_

_I'm sleeping like a queen in a California king I made (I made, I made)_

_I think it's time to take a heart break_

_I think it's time to take a heart break_

Yashiro felt his heart drop. He had hoped that Kyoko and Ren were getting closer to dating/courtship or whatever the hell, the next step was in their romance.

_It's just a little phase, give me a little space_

_You might see through it, but I'm putting on a poker face_

_Give a love a rest, between my ex, and my next_

Sebastian smiled, he knew that the president and yashiro were hoping the little lady and Ren would get together soon. But he understood what she was saying with her singing.

_I think it's time to take a heart break, out late_

_Solo on a Saturday night_

_Going out without a plus one, I'm done_

_Falling over pickup lines_

_I'm single for the summer, I won't rebound_

_One lover to another, or be tied down_

_'Til I'm sleeping like a queen in a California king I made (I made, I made)_

_I think it's time to take a heart break_

_I think it's time to take a heart break_

Lory knew the girl loved Ren, however if she wanted to wait a while, so she could continue to heal, well as much as it saddened him, that was the true purpose of the love me section. To let people heal and relearn how to love.

_Love, I'm over you (love, I'm over you)_

_It's long overdue_

_I think it's time to take a heart break (I'm single for the summer, I won't rebound)_

_I think it's time to take a heart break_

Kyoko understood the lyrics to this song, and the feeling behind it. But she had started to fall in love again. Yet she was determined to make her on way to the top. Instead of riding on the person she loved coat tails.

_I think it's time to take a heart break, out late_

_Solo on a Saturday night_

_Going out without a plus one, I'm done_

_Falling over pickup lines_

_I'm single for the summer, I won't rebound_

_One lover to another, or be tied down_

_'Til I'm sleeping like a queen in a California king I made (I made, I made)_

_I think it's time to take a heart break_

_I think it's time to take a heart break_

Ren began to realize that the girl he loved had truly begun to heal, though it would take time. But he would be there for her. She had helped him, now it was his turn to help her. He had an inkling that she wanted to see how far she could go. Make her own way in the world. Instead of taking the easy way to the top, by getting with someone well known in the industry.


End file.
